


Confession

by Serenity1



Series: Johncroft [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Pining, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: John has something to say to Sherlock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Sherlock!
> 
> I gotten this idea while I was watching my Sherlock episodes dvd. Hopefully it's good since it has been awhile since I've written Sherlock.

"I'm in love with you're brother."

There was silence within the room as the two men were staring at one another, waiting for the other one to speak.

"Sherlock, I'm in….."

"Yes, I heard you the first time, John. I just want to know one thing, well, two things actually. Why and when? What happened with Mary and you're daughter?" Sherlock asked.

John sniggered, "That's four questions, Sherlock," he said.

"John!"

"I don't know, Sherlock. It just happened during a crime scene one day," John said sighing. "He came over three months ago and then suddenly, I was pinning after him. The way he argued with Lestrade so that you don't get hurt again," he said licking his lips.

Sherlock remembered that crime scene as he had been punched in the face unconscious by the suspect as John came and shot him on the leg before calling Lestrade and the ambulance.

Sherlock made a face. "I don't need to see that, John," he said as John smirked. "What about Mary and you're daughter?" He asked.

John huffed. "One reason I'm not going back home to my flat is because Mary left me. She'd taken Elizabeth with her," he said.

"What?"

"She left her wedding ring on the table. The whole flat is just empty. No furniture or knickknacks," John said softly.

"Tell Mycroft and he can track her down. She can't do that to you! You have rights to see you're daughter," Sherlock said angrily.

"It's okay, Sherlock. She left the divorce and custody papers behind so that I can sign it and give it to the lawyer," John said.

"I didn't even know you were having problems," Sherlock said frowning.

"Months before that I was pinning after Mycroft," John replies with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry, John," Sherlock said slowly.

"It's nothing, you were too busy with you're cases," John said.

Sherlock didn't said anything back as they resumed their day-to-day basis.

\-------

"Did you know?" Sherlock asked one day while John was working again back at the ER.

"Did I know what?" Sherlock's brother, Mycroft asked as he turns to look at him as Sherlock was sitting on the chair while he stands.

"That John was divorcing Mary," Sherlock snapped.

"Of course I did. It was quite obvious from where I was observing," Mycroft said as he stares at Sherlock who was silent. "It was also obvious that his in love with me," he added.

"Wait. How did you know both?" Sherlock asked.

"Sherlock, look who you're asking that question to. I can deduct more faster than you can. The reason I haven't done anything yet about him being in love with me is I've been too busy with the government. Britain is electing a new Prime Minister, the Korean elections are coming up…" Mycroft said slowly.

"John's been pinning after you since that case," Sherlock said.

"Yes, I know. If we do get together, Sherlock, he wouldn't be able to see much of me and vice versa. It's best if I reject him now," Mycroft said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. He just divorced Mary," Sherlock said.

Mycroft sighed. "I won't be visiting you until I come back from Thailand within a week," he said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think it might do you some good if the two of you will be together," Sherlock said.

"The last relationship that I had with someone was over a decade ago," Mycroft replied.

"Just think about it, Mycroft. Don't do anything rash," Sherlock said as Mycroft didn't say anything else.

\-------

A week had passed as John and Sherlock was able to solve a crime before Mycroft had gotten back into town to go and visit the two.

John had missed Mycroft and he had been bugging Sherlock about questions on what Mycroft was doing in Thailand that week.

"Why not ask the man yourself?" Sherlock asked annoyed as the cab pulled up in front of their flat and John saw Mycroft standing in front of the door, holding a bag of goodies.

"Mycroft, it's nice to see you again," John said pleasantly as soon as he was done paying the driver.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he opens the flat but closed it right away before John and Mycroft had the chance to go inside.

John banged on the door. "Oi! You forgot about us, Sherlock!" He called out.

"He did that intentionally, John. Come with me to my flat. It's time for us to have a chat," Mycroft said as John nodded.

\-------

The chat became sexual as Mycroft had John riding his cock on top of the bed within minutes. Mycroft was mesmerized as he watches his cock disappear inside John.

The both of them were moaning constantly as John has his head thrown back in pleasure while he bounces on top. 

"Fuck, John," Mycroft mutters as he had one hand on John's hip as he bounces while the other hand was playing with John's nipples.

John bounces harder as the bed began to creak by the movement and the headboard began to hit the wall. Neither men didn't care and pretty soon, John yells out Mycroft's name as Mycroft too came at the same time inside of John.

John was panting slightly as he saw the cum on Mycroft's chest as he got off of Mycroft's cock. Mycroft was a bit disappointed at the loss of the warmth of John, but didn't care one bit when John laid down beside him.

"I'm too tired to get you a wet towel," John said.

"It's alright, John. I'll shower within a few minutes. Are you alright?" Mycroft asked.

John nodded. "You can pound me from behind if you're ready to start again," he said.

"Oh, I intend to John," Mycroft said grinning.

\-------

Sherlock was in the living room of his flat the next day as he was reading an email from someone. He heard the front door opened and knew that it was finally John coming home.

John came into the living room holding the bag of goodies. "Mycroft told me…" He didn't finished as Sherlock exploded.

"Oh for crying out loud! Did Mycroft really have to show me that image?" Sherlock asked angrily as he snatches his laptop so that he could take it to his room. He glares at John who was blushing bright red and trying hard not to stare at him. 

John fidgeted, "Um, what should I do with the goodie bag?" He asked.

"Just live it in the living room. I'll check it out when I'm done emailing my emails," Sherlock said as John nodded and Sherlock left to go to his bedroom.

John sighed in relieved as he put the bag down onto the couch. At least Sherlock now knows that the both of us are seeing one another, he thought as he went upstairs to get ready for the remainder of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? 
> 
> I have a question: for those who had attended the Sherlocked Event in London this weekend, how was the after party? What did you guys do? Cause I'm thinking of going next year in May...


End file.
